


you got me hooked up on the feeling

by ajrod32



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, mob boss soo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrod32/pseuds/ajrod32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snippets into the daily lives of the leader of the Do family crime syndicate, Kyungsoo, and his baby boy, Chanyeol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by kehlani's "gangsta" from the suicide squad soundtrack. i was listening to it and i was like "omfg thats chansoo af " and thus, my mafia au was born! i dont know how many chapters this will be yet but they'll all be drabbles and not necessarily in any order. anyway without further ado: please enjoy, friends!

There was a fluffy mess of brown hair on Kyungsoo’s chest when he awoke. The weight of the body atop of his own was stifling but not unpleasant. He  smiled softly to himself when he heard his sleeping baby boy snore loudly and oh  _ so unattractively. _

“How are you this simultaneously cute and goofy, Park Chanyeol?” He said to himself and ran his fingers through the silky hair. Said male lifted his head up, eyes blinking open wearily before shaping into crescents as a sleepy smile graced his face. He pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s own, softly, chuckling when he felt Kyungsoo grimace. “What did I say about kissing me before you’ve brushed your teeth?”

“Sorry, daddy,” the taller boy grinned, “ I couldn’t help myself. You look so sexy in the mornings. With your messy hair and your deep sleepy voice. You look like you gave someone the fucking of a lifetime last night.” Kyungsoo let out a soft groan when Chanyeol adjusted himself into a straddling position over his lap, grinding their cocks together just barely. “I would know since I was the one being fucked.” Chanyeol licked a strip across Kyungsoo’s neck and jawline, all while increasing the pace and pressure of their cocks sliding against each other.

“My baby boy is so insatiable,” kyungsoo chuckled and tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s waist to force him down harder over his cock.

“D-daddy,” Chanyeol groaned out. He let his head fall onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder and started rutting against his daddy harder and harder. “I’m close, daddy.” At that, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol away from his lap and onto the bed, quickly maneuvering himself over Chanyeol to smirk down at his baby boy’s pout. “Why did you do that?” he whined cutely.

He laughed at his adorable lover, “You know the rules, baby.” Kyungsoo kissed him now, a slow moving of lips and tongues against each other that had Chanyeol moaning into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

He pulled away and smirked when he saw Chanyeol’s breath hitch at the mischievous glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You don’t get to come until Daddy says you can,” he growled out and wrapped a hand around  both their cocks harshly, eliciting a gasp from the younger male.

“Daddy,” he gargled out between moans as kyungsoo quickened his pace.

“Not yet, baby,” he said and was only slightly shocked at how wrecked his own voice sounded. Chanyeol had always had a way of reducing Kyungsoo to a  moaning mess like no other.

“I’m gonna come soon, daddy. Please let me,” Chanyeol begged, tears forming in his eyes at the pleasure of his cock sliding against Kyungsoo’s. Chanyeol’s moans were music to Kyungsoo’s ears and pushed him closer and closer to his own release with each strangled sob.

“Just a little longer, baby. You’re doing so good. My good boy. So good,” Chanyeol positively keened at the praises and dragged Kyungsoo down for a sloppy kiss with too much tongue and spit. Their teeth clacked  together when Chanyeol started thrusting into Kyungsoo’s hand, but it was so fucking sexy to see his mess of a boy react like this to him that he couldn’’t find it in himself to care.

“S-so close-” Chanyeol whimpered out and Kyungsoo was finally about to give him the go ahead when they were interrupted by a loud banging on their bedroom door.

The pair grew still. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a sympathetic smile before calling out to the source of the banging, “What do you want? Didn’t I say not to disturb me before 9am?” 

“Sorry, boss! Really! But it’s important! Can I come in?” It was Junmyeon and, to be fair, he did sound guilty so Kyungsoo figured he shouldn’t shoot anyone for interrupting his alone time with his baby boy.  _ This time.  _  He let out a frustrated sigh, “Just a second, Jun.”

He looked down at his lover and couldn’t help but feel bad when he saw the slight frown gracing his normally happy features. “Don’t be mad at me, baby boy,” he kissed Chanyeol’s forehead before moving off their bed to find some joggers.

“I’m not mad, Soo,” he said quietly. “I knew what I was getting into when I fell for a big time mob boss.” Kyungsoo eyed him warily, noticing that the reassuring smile Chanyeol gave him didn’t reach his eyes. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t think about just taking Chanyeol and running away from Seoul and the family for his baby boy. He wanted to give Chanyeol the life and love he deserved. Not this dangerous, frightening life of a crime syndicate’s lover. When they first met, Chanyeol was just a normal college student with a normal job and a normal boyfriend but Kyungsoo just  _ had  _ to steal that away from him over a night of drunken lust.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Chanyeol’s voice broke Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. “Don’t start thinking about how you ‘stole me away from my life’. Everything that happened between us happened because I wanted it to. I wanted you, I still want you. You didn’t steal anything, Kyungsoo. Except maybe my heart.”

Chanyeol chuckled when Kyungsoo let out a snort. “It’s too early for all this cheese, Yeol.” How could Chanyeol read him so easily? His job depended on him being cold and detached and yet this boy in front of him broke down his walls and understood him better than anyone else. It brought a warmth to his chest that had him throwing himself back on the bed and kissing Chanyeol until both of them were panting into each other’s mouths.

“Junmyeon’s still out there, baby,” Chanyeol laughed when Kyungsoo started hurriedly taking off his joggers. 

“I’m the boss, he can wait. I have more pressing business to attend to,” he smiled softly and reclaimed Chanyeol’s mouth.

* * *

 

  
It had been ten minutes since Junmyeon had knocked on his boss' door and said male had yet to emerge. “Uh, boss,” Junmyeon yelled before knocking on Mr. Do’s door again. “Boss?! Kyungsoo?”

“Oh my god, yes, daddy! FUCK! Just like that! Please, harder daddy!” The loud moaning coming from the other side of the door had Junmyeon squeaking in embarrassment.

“You know what? It can wait! I’ll come back!” He said quickly before scurrying off. He really didn’t get paid enough for this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok worries. Chanyeol reassures.

“Kyungsoo, you’re growing soft,” Minseok said to him as he followed Kyungsoo’s gaze to the male swimming in the pool with Jongin and Sehun.

Kyungsoo scoffed but didn’t take his eyes off of his cute, laughing lover teaming up with Jongin to splash Sehun repeatedly.“I don’t have to be an emotionless bastard like you to run this family, hyung.”

“Emotions are a liability. _He’s_ a liability.”

At this Kyungsoo took off his sunglasses and glared at Minseok. The older male raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You don’t get to fucking lecture me about emotions or liabilities when your own almost got half of my father’s men killed.” he growled out.

“Exactly my point, Kyungsoo! I beat myself up about it every day because my feeling’s getting compromised cost some of the bravest men I know their lives. It was me. And I don’t even have nearly as much power as you do. What happens if Zico’s boys, or the Bang family gets their hands on him and uses him against you? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna run in guns blazing and let us be killed on his behalf? Because god knows you won’t have a clear head when that happens.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kim Minseok before I shut you up myself,” Kyungsoo felt the anger bubbling in his veins, despite seeing some truth to the older male’s words.

“Fine, Mr.Do. But just know that I won’t die for him.” With that, Minseok left Kyungsoo alone to mull in his thoughts. He stared off into space and contemplated Minseok’s words when a shadow suddenly hung over him.  
  
Kyungsoo looked up and smiled when he saw his tall giant grinning at him before plopping himself in his lap.

He looked over Kyungsoo’s face before kissing him softly. Kyungsoo was vaguely aware of the catcalling coming from the two youngest members of the family, but he was too engrossed in the feeling of his lover’s lips against his own.

Chanyeol pulled away and pecked the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose. “Why aren’t you playing with the kids?”

“Because my gloomy boyfriend was thinking too much and he had this look on his face that made me sad,” he said quietly as his eyes traced all over Kyungsoo’s face, gauging his reaction.

Kyungsoo wrapped Chanyeol into his arms and pressed his lips against the crown of his head tenderly, “please don’t ever be sad because of me. That’s the last thing I would ever want, to be the source of any pain you have.”

Chanyeol let out a thoughtful hum. “What was Minseok talking about so seriously with you?”

“It’s not important, baby,” Kyungsoo said before pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s again.

Chanyeol pulled away to give him a serious look, “If I’m gonna be your mob wife, don’t I deserve to know what’s going on with The Family?”

“Mob wife?” Kyungsoo laughed as Chanyeol’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment, “Mob...husband?”

“Yes of course you’ll eventually become my mob wife.” 

“Husband!” Chanyeol interjects

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, effectively shutting up the taller male. “ And when something of importance happens, If you really want to be informed, I’ll personally let you know. But for now, just enjoy the summer. The sun is shining, the pool is nice and cool, and your ass in those trunks is turning me on, baby,” The last part is said with a subtle thrust of his hips upwards into Chanyeol’s and had his eyes fluttering close.

Chanyeol quickly regained his composure and moved his ass off of Kyungsoo’s hips and onto his thighs, “Don’t change the subject.”

Kyungsoo let out an annoyed sigh, “Minseok is worried about something. Something that he has no business worrying about.”

“Well clearly it’s something important otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting here having some kind of inner battle with yourself over it.”

“Stop doing that.” Kyungsoo frowned as his fingers played with the band of Chanyeol’s swim trunks.

“What? What am I doing?” He asked. Kyungsoo stayed silent, refusing to meet his eyes. “Hey, look at me. What am I doing?” He raised Kyungsoo’s chin so that they were face to face.

“Knowing me better than I know myself. It’s annoying. You always know what I’m thinking, or feeling. You always know where to push and prod and how to get under my skin. How do you do that? I’m supposed to be this cold, ruthless killer, yet here I am, a mere blob of putty in the palms of your hands.” Kyungsoo sighed tiredly and nuzzled Chanyeol’s nose with his own. “The worst part is that I don’t even mind. I would gladly do anything you asked. I would do _anything_ for you, Chanyeol. Do you know what that means to a member of a crime syndicate? Do you understand the implications of that?”

He watched Chanyeol’s adam’s apple bob as he gulped nervously in response to Kyungsoo’s words. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol would know what he meant by “implications”. Kyungsoo would kill for Chanyeol. And that was a big deal to someone new to this world. Chanyeol had never seen the dirty side of Kyungsoo’s life. He’d tried to shelter him from it as much as he could. Chanyeol didn’t even know that Jongin, his closest friend, was the Do Family’s most talented assassin. Chanyeol was blissfully naive and Kyungsoo wanted him to stay that way. But Kyungsoo’s profession and himself were a package deal. You couldn’t have one without the other. Especially if one wanted to be Kyungsoo’s “mob wife.”

“I understand.” he nodded finally. “I may not be able to do what you do. But it’s the same for me, Kyungsoo. I would do anything for you. Do you wanna know why I get under your skin? Because this is real. What we have is so raw and real and it scares you. It scares me too.But I know that I love you and you love me and that no matter what happens we’ll be together. That’s how this ends. With us together. Do _you_ understand?”

Kyungsoo stared into Chanyeol’s eyes for what felt like hours, making the boy in his lap squirm in nervousness. Slowly, a soft, hearted shaped smile spread across his face and Chanyeol sighed in relief. “I understand,” he whispered and pulled Chanyeol into a slow, passionate kiss. These were the kisses he liked the most, the raw emotion laced in the soft presses of lips had his head spinning.

“So I guess Minseok was voicing his concern over how close we were, huh?” Chanyeol asked.

“OK tell me now if you’re some kind of mind reader or something. Seriously how the fuck-”

Chanyeol laughed loudly. “Not a mind reader, just a Kyungsoo reader. I’m pretty good though, right?” he smiled cockily and Kyungsoo shoved him off his lap.

“Ouch, Soo! What the fuck?” the boy yelped as his butt hit the concrete floor.

“Ugh go play with the guys, please. You’re annoying.” Kyungsoo replied with a roll of his eyes, but there was no heat in his words.

“I’ll go, but only so I don’t have to suffer anymore of this abuse,” he pouted and stuck out his tongue as he stood up clumsily. Chanyeol was about to jump back into the pool when Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him down. He pecked Chanyeol’s lips quickly, chuckling when the boy smiled and began pressing kiss after kiss all over his face in response.

“I liked what you said. About this ending with us together. It was sweet, but if it comes down to a you or me situation, I will always put you first. You know that, right?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, “Well then I guess that just means we can’t let ourselves be put in that kind of situation.”

Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol’s retreating figure back to the pool and felt his stomach drop suddenly. He couldn’t help but feel as if the conversations with Minseok and his lover were a cruel sense of foreshadowing for something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something wicked this way comes~~~ (when you saw that did you first think of macbeth or harry potter?)
> 
> btw zico's boys= block b
> 
> bang family= bang yongguk and the B.A.P boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Kyungsoo accidentally gain a son

Kyungsoo eyed the five men in front of him warily. Two of them were crowded around the youngest looking boy who was choking back sobs and shaking on Kyungsoo’s couch while another one stood near a corner of the room, his eyes surveying the area as if he was waiting for an attack. The only one Kyungsoo actually knew by name, Namjoon, was looking back and forth between the shaking boy and Kyungsoo worriedly, waiting for his response. 

When Kyungsoo still had yet to say anything, he let his head drop, “Please, Kyungsoo-ssi. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. We need your help. I know we’re putting you in a tight spot but he has nowhere else to go. The Bang family will stake out our hideout soon and then we’ll all be dead. Unless we can prove to them that we don’t know anything about Taehyung.” Kyungsoo let out a loud scoff when he saw Kim Namjoon, the leader of the Bangtan Boys, drop to his knees and bow at Kyungsoo’s feet.

“Get the fuck up, Namjoon. Begging is pathetic and won’t get you anything here. He can stay, if only to get you out of my sight,” Kyungsoo said harshly.

Namjoon and the two men stood up abruptly, “Thank you. Thank you so much. Really. I promise we’ll never forget this. The Bangtan Boys will always be on the Do Family’s side no matter who is involved.”

Instead of replying, Kyungsoo hoisted himself up from his place on his armchair to leave the room. He stopped in front of the family medic, Yixing and said, “Clean him up,  then give him a room in the lower level of the estate. He needs to be as out of sight as possible. Who knows if the Bangs have already started to scope out the perimeter. Report back to me when he gets settled in.”

“Yes, sir,” he responds. “And shall I get rid of them for you?” His attention was on the other four boys idling near Taehyung protectively.

“You can see yourselves out, right, Namjoon? Unless you’d rather Yixing clean up that bullet hole in the kid’s arm  _ after _ you say bye bye?” He mocked.

Namjoon’s jaw clenched but he nodded. He knew he had no place to argue when Kyungsoo was already doing so much for him. “We’ll be on our way now.”

 

  
When Kyungsoo had received a call from a frantic Namjoon, begging for his help, he had been ready to say no. Apparently the younger members of the Bangtan Boys had a run in with some of the Bang Family members and shots were fired. Taehyung, the boy that was now in Kyungsoo’s care, had shot and killed Bang Yongguk’s own apprentice Choi Junhong, or as he was known on the street as, Zelo. Bang had sent out a manhunt for Taehyung, enlisting the help from as many gang’s as he could. Everyone was searching the streets for Kim Taehyung. Everyone wanted him dead. 

This was a huge risk, helping them out. If word got out that he was harboring the boy, the animosity between the Bang’s and the Do’s would increase tenfold and so many of Kyungsoo’s men's lives would be put at risk. All over an idiotic, trigger happy kid. Just as Kyungsoo was about to tell Kim Namjoon to fuck off, a hand was placed over his and he looked up into the worried eyes of his favorite person. Wordlessly, Chanyeol was urging him to do the right thing. To help out the boy. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes as if to say, ‘I’m not putting you in harms way for some stupid kid.’ Chanyeol’s grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist tightened and he let out a frustrated sigh, knowing he could never deny Chanyeol of anything. “You have an hour to get to my estate, Kim Namjoon. If you’re late by a minute, you’re fucked.” 

Chanyeol had rewarded him with a sweet kiss and then a blowjob before the Bangtan Boys had arrived so he couldn't be mad for long.

 

That had been two weeks ago, now, Taehyung had slotted himself into their lives effortlessly with his boxy smile and no respect for any personal space. Kyungsoo hated to admit it but, he’d grown fond of the boy. At first, he was still shaken from the ordeal. He only spoke when prompted and never left his small room in the lower level of the estate. Then Chanyeol had decided to take a box of his One Piece manga’s down to his room and the two bonded easily. After that, Taehyung grew comfortable with the rest of the members of the family and now spent his days following Chanyeol and Kyungsoo around like an excitable puppy. He had even taken to referring to them as mom and dad respectively after Sehun joked that they doted on him like he was their own son. Chanyeol’s eyes lit up at that and he pulled the two into a tight embrace. “My boys,” he had cooed and Kyungsoo couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips if he tried.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Jongin would just ditch me to hang out with Soojung. We had been planning this anime marathon for a month, Soo! A month! I’m so pissed right now! But also, so hurt,” Chanyeol whined and plopped himself over Kyungsoo’s lap dramatically. His cheek was muffled into Kyungsoo’s thigh and he sighed in contentment when he began threading his fingers through his hair. Chanyeol noticed that he never once moved his gaze from the paperwork in his free hand to spare him a look. Taehyung, on the other hand, was lying on his stomach on the carpet in front of them as he played his Nintendo 3DS. His tongue was hanging out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

“You guys aren’t even listening to me,” Chanyeol groaned. “Even my boys don’t care about me!”

“Chanyeol, you’re being too noisy,” Kyungsoo scolded.

“Yeah, dad, chill. Jeez. It’s not our fault Jongin hates you,” Taehyung chirped from his spot on the floor and squawked in pain when Chanyeol kicked a socked foot into his side. “Why?!”

Chanyeol ignored him, “Ugh what’s a word that’s a mix between angry and sad? That’s what I’m feeling right now.”

“Malcontent, disgruntled, miserable, desolated,” Kyungsoo supplied easily, all while still reading his damned reports.

“Smad,” Taehyung said. At this, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sat up to give the boy matching unimpressed frowns. “What? It’s mad and sad. No?”

Just as Chanyeol was about to jump into another rant about how no one appreciated him, the trio was silenced by gunshots sounding from outside the estate.

Kyungsoo shot up immediately, grabbing his gun from it’s holster at his waist and stepping between the two other men and the door. Taehyung reached for his own pistol and pushed Chanyeol behind him. The door handle jiggled and Kyungsoo and Taehyung cocked their guns, ready to fire if necessary.

“Boss, it’s just me!” Sehun shouted before entering the room. They lowered their guns and Chanyeol let out a loud sigh of relief.

“What the fuck is going on, Sehun?” Kyungsoo demanded. The younger boy was panting heavily, probably from sprinting to find Kyungsoo as soon as possible.

“It’s Bang Yongguk, boss. He’s demanding we give him Taehyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I have any BAP fans here!!! Idk why I made yongguk that bad guy tbh i just needed someone and he was the first person that popped into my head. and i love zelo believe me. I just needed his death to be a catalyst for the climax of the story. this is turning into something else entirely, i really intended this to just be a series of fluffy drabbles but it's true when they say the stories write themselves. anyway~~~~ please leave some feedback friends! I'm already in love with the story and I hope you are too :)
> 
> (also the "whats a word thats a mix between angry and sad" is from that one iconic tumblr post lmaoooo i thought it just fit their dynamic with taehyung)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please look forward to the next part :)


End file.
